


i'm sorry, i love you

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2019 fic project: august, Established Relationship, M/M, prompt: argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Sometimes, Hyunjin can't control his emotions and ends up doing or saying things he doesn't mean, and he's not proud of it.





	i'm sorry, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and am posting this early so i can focus on my fic for skz fic fest next month asgfghkl. Have a good weekend!💕

Hyunjin is tired- they all are and everyone's dealing with it in their own way. Some remain happy and cheerful to fight the negative energy away while the remaining others choose to recharge their energy by staying quiet (reading fan letters, napping, listening to music). Hyunjin would usually be on the brighter side; playing with the younger members and bothering the older ones, but today, Hyunjin is feeling _exhausted_ both physically and mentally, limbs and muscles sore from excessive practice the night before, so he finds a secluded part of the waiting room, puts his earpods on and blasts his music to drown all the noises around him.

Hyunjin lets his eyes scan the place until he finds the person he’s looking for- Seungmin is sitting on one of the chairs near the window, face neutral as he scrolls down the contents on his phone. Hyunjin feels guilt burning in his chest, and a longing to get up and approach the younger guy and apologize for snapping at him earlier. They were arguing over something so trivial- something petty enough for Hyunjin to forget exactly what it is they fought about. Now, the distance and silence and cold shoulders are heavy and Hyunjin is not used to it because he and Seungmin had never argued like this before. He wants to hold Seungmin in his arms so badly, but when Seungmin turns away and gives his back to Hyunjin as if noticing Hyunjin’s eyes on him, Hyunjin deflates and concludes that the younger needs his own space as well so Hyunjin stays where he is, closing his eyes and patiently waiting for their turn to perform.

It's going to be a very long day.

~*~

“You’ve worked hard today!” Hyunjin smiles politely and bows at the staff and senior mcs, saying his goodbyes before exiting the room and rushing to the van where the other members are waiting for him. He sees the manager waving his hand over, opening the door for him and asking him to get inside. “Thank you, hyung,” Hyunjin says, slightly out of breath. He hops inside and takes a seat on the only empty space, which just happens to be next to Seungmin. Hyunjin notices all of the other members in this van are sleeping so he tries to close the door as quiet as possible before slumping heavily against the seat.

“Seatbelt on, please,” the manager says.

“Oh, sorry,” Hyunjin mumbles sheepishly and does as he was told. The manager only starts driving once he is sure Hyunjin has his seatbelt on.

Hyunjin feels the exhaustion crashing on him again after finishing a tiring schedule. The view outside the window is a blur through his groggy mind and tired eyes. Just as he leans against the headrest to nap, he feels hesitant hand reaching for his. Hyunjin doesn't open his eyes to see, doesn't open his mouth to say anything as he's too far gone to understand what's going on. He lets the hand slips into his, feeling it squeezing his hand before sleep claims him.

~*~

After his turn to shower, Hyunjin goes straight to bed.

Chan is not in the room as it is still early for him to be sleeping, but Minho is. Hyunjin doesn't know if Minho is still awake, though. Minho's awfully quiet and the self-made curtains around his bed are closed, so Hyunjin doesn't bother saying goodnight to the older guy. Hyunjin slips under the blanket and faces the wall, closing his eyes and counting numbers to make himself fall asleep. Someone enters the room at 72, and Hyunjin hears them switching the lights off. There's soft pads against the floor and then suddenly, Hyunjin feels hand grabbing his arm gently, startling him a little.

"Jinnie?" It's Seungmin- his voice low and soft. "Are you awake?" Hyunjin swallows and nods his head, unable to find his voice. Hyunjin feels Seungmin nuzzling his nose on his still damp hair on the back of his head, his hand rubbing Hyunjin's arm before Seungmin slings his arm around Hyunjin's waist. "Are you feeling better, love?" he asks, voice muffled as he has his mouth pressed on Hyunjin's nape. Hyunjin melts at the term of endearment because Seungmin doesn't use it often, which makes it special when he does. "I don't want you to go to sleep still mad at me. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you earlier."

"What?" Hyunjin opens his eyes and turns around to face Seungmin. "Come here," he says, lifting the blanket up and moving to make space for Seungmin. Seungmin climbs up without much hesitance, even looking glad at the invitation as he settles himself next to Hyunjin. Hyunjin cups his hand on Seungmin's cheek and the younger guy leans into his touch. " _I'm_ the one sorry for snapping at you," Hyunjin tells Seungmin, feeling ashamed and ridiculous for snapping at Seungmin earlier that day. Sometimes, Hyunjin can't control his emotions and ends up doing or saying things he doesn't mean, and he's not proud of it.

"It's okay," Seungmin says, his hand on Hyunjin's wrist and thumb rubbing on the skin there. "I was probably being annoying. I'd snap at me if I were you, too," Seungmin jokes and lets out a quiet chuckle, but Hyunjin's not having any of that.

"No, you weren't," Hyunjin lets Seungmin know. "You were just looking out for me but I was being a brat about it."

"I guess you _were_ being brat about it. Just a little, though," Seungmin jokes again and smiles, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on Hyunjin's lips, catching Hyunjin off-guard because Seungmin doesn't usually initiate these kinds of thing with him. "Take care of yourself more, okay?"

"Maybe I like it better when you take care of me," Hyunjin grins. He feels relieved and so much better now that he knows Seungmin is not mad at him (anymore).

"Lies. The last time I tried to take care of you, you snapped at me," Seungmin jabs playfully.

"Ah, Seungminnie," Hyunjin whines, gaining a giggle from Seungmin. "I said I was sorry."

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you," Seungmin smiles fondly. When Seungmin leans forward again this time, Hyunjin's lips meet his readily. The kiss is too short for Hyunjin's liking, but it's soft and sweet, especially when Seungmin whispers "I love you" against Hyunjin's lips when he breaks away from the kiss.

"I love you, too," Hyunjin says. He takes the lead this time, claiming Seungmin's lips with his again. They laugh into the kiss when they hear Minho grumbling a "Be quiet! People are trying to sleep." from his bed. They do quieten down, though, pressing one last kiss before snuggling closer to each other.

"Goodnight," Seungmin greets with a yawn.

"Goodnight," Hyunjin greets back. "See you tomorrow morning."

Seungmin's chuckle is the last thing Hyunjin hears before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
